Legal Antics
by Super Sheba
Summary: -IV. Flattery- Apollo just can't seem to say "no" to that face.
1. Interrogation

**Legal Antics**

_A Series of Ace Attorney Drabbles_

_I. Interrogation_

They are seated around a table in a small café a few blocks away from Wright and Co. Law Offices. Edgeworth is sipping at a cup of chamomile tea, rolling his eyes as Larry shovels food into his mouth. Phoenix did not think it was possible to shovel a hamburger into ones mouth, but Larry has just proven him wrong.

"So, Edgey, what kinda girls do you like?" Larry asks with a grin on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Edgey?" Edgeworth sighs in annoyance.

"Can I take that to mean you don't like girls?" Larry badgers.

A piece of chicken flies through the air, hitting Larry's cheek.

"Why did you invite him here again?" Edgeworth sends a glare in Larry's direction.

Phoenix stares at his salad, now one piece of chicken smaller.

"I didn't." Phoenix replies shortly. "He followed me home."

"Wright, he's not a dog." Edgeworth objects.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix queries, stroking his chin with his right index finger in thought. "You have to feed him, he isn't house trained, and can't do anything by himself. "

"Aww, come on, Nick!" Larry whines. "You don't have to feed me!"

Edgeworth smacks his forehead.

"So, Edgey, what kinda girls do you like?" Larry asks Edgeworth as obnoxiously as before.

"Pretty ones." Edgeworth answers begrudginly. "Are you happy now?"

"I'm pretty sure he's into those sado-masochist types." Phoenix adds.

"For your information, I do not like Franziska." Edgeworth retorts as he takes a rather loud sip of tea.

"I don't think I ever mentioned _Miss_ Von Karma." Phoenix comments. "Did I, Larry?"

"Nope." Larry chimes in. "You didn't say anything about Franzy—"

Edgeworth places his cup of tea on his saucer with rather a loud clank.

"If you two don't have anything better to do than interrogate me about my love life," Edgeworth interrupts, annoyance lining his every word. "I think I'll be going. I have an important case to work on."

Edgeworth excuses himself from the table, dropping a bill and some spare change onto the table to pay for his tea.

"Edgey and Franzy sittin' in a tree!" Larry sings.

"Larry?"

Phoenix stares at Larry.

"Yeah, Nick?"

"Shut up."


	2. Arrival

**Legal Antics**

_A Series of Ace Attorney Drabbles_

_II. Arrival_

They've just arrived at the airport. It has been exactly seven years since they have seen their two friends (could you really call them friends?), and Phoenix, Maya, Detective Ema Skye, and Detective Gumshoe are standing together awaiting their arrival. Maya and Ema are teeming with excitement, Phoenix is rather bored, and Gumshoe is just a little bit scared.

Phoenix yawns lazily as he looks at his watch. The plane is already half an hour late. He knows that if either of his two rather obsessive compulsive friends were in charge, then that plane would be on time to the second.

Maya takes a seat and fidgets with her fingers as Ema stares off into space a bit dreamily.

"Hey guys." Phoenix says casually. "What do you bet that Edgeworth and Von Karma still bicker like little kids? I'll bet fifty bucks that they still haven't gotten together."

"I dunno, Pal." Gumshoe cocks his head quizzically. "I think I'll bet two packs of instant noodles that Miss Von Karma doesn't whip Mr. Edgeworth as much as she used to."

"Naw, I don't think Edgeworth has the balls to stand up to her." replies Phoenix. "Then again, that would be implying that he had balls in the first place."

Ema's jaw drops in shock.

"How DARE you say that about Mr. Edgeworth." Ema practically shrieks at Phoenix. "His magenta suit and cravat are the epitome of manliness."

It seems that Ema still has not completely let go of her high school crush.

"My point exactly." Phoenix adds with a snicker. "And Gumshoe, since when have instant noodles ever been a form of currency?"

Gumshoe eyes become intently focused on the ground.

"Well, Pal, I don't got anymore money." Gumshoe admits. "Miss Von Karma is still taking it from me."

"And I thought _Edgeworth_ was Von Karma's bitch, Nick!" Maya whispers into Phoenix's ear.

Maya's stray from her usual polite conversation causes Phoenix to contort his face in surprise.

"Well, everyone," Ema declares, clearing her throat to get their attention. "I'll bet fifty dollars that, much to my chagrin, they're engaged now."

Phoenix shakes his head in a manner that reminds them of Edgeworth's cocky grin in the courtroom. "Like that'd ever happen."

Gumshoe is laughing with Phoenix, since Von Karma is not there to whip him for acting out of line.

Suddenly Maya rises from her chair and places her fist atop the palm of her hand.

"I've got it!" Maya declares to her friends. "Since Pearly was so sure of it, I'll bet you one-hundred dollars that not only are Edgeworth and Franziska already married, but that they have a kid as well!"

Everyone gasps at Maya's bold statement. She is grinning proudly.

Over the loud speaker they hear "Now arriving from Berlin, Germany, flight 112."

They stand eagerly at the gate as they speculate the relationship between Von Karma and Edgeworth.

Edgeworth is the first to step off of the plane. His appearance has not changed at all, but there is a wiser look in his eyes.

Phoenix pumps his fist, thinking that he has won the bet.

Then they hear a menacing voice booming from behind Edgeworth.

"Hurry up, you foolishly foolish husband!" Franziska pushes Edgeworth in annoyance.

When Franziska comes into view, Phoenix begins to frown.

Franziska is whipping at her husband with one hand and clutching her little girl to her hip with the other.

Maya walks over to Phoenix, takes his wallet from his hands, and plucks two twenty dollars bills from it.

"Thank you very much." Maya says as she grins. "I'll just take this, since you'll never actually have one-hundred dollars."

Phoenix sighs in defeat and shoves his completely empty wallet into his pants pocket.

"Mr. Edgeworth is Miss Franziska's special someone!" the dreamy voice of a certain girl coos inside his head.

He should have listened to Pearl.

Because Pearl was always right.


	3. The Other White Meat

**Legal Antics**

_A Series of Ace Attorney Drabbles_

_III. The Other White Meat_

"Nick?" she asks him as curiosity gets the better of her.

"Yeah, Maya?" he returns her query.

"What are Samurai Dogs made of?" she asks him innocently. "Is it samurai or is it dog? 'Cause while either one would be cool, I'm pretty sure eating samurai would be amazing."

"Maya—" she interrupts his lecture.

"And if they're made of dog and Missile ate one, does that make him a cannibal?" she finishes after she has cut him off.

"Maya." he says sternly, attempting to draw her away from the bizarre fantasies that he is sure are floating around in her thoughts.

"Yes, Nick?" she replies in the form of a question.

"Think about this for just five seconds." he explains as he wonders if Maya was dropped on her head multiple times as a child. "You'd be eating a _samurai_."

"Oh." she says quietly as a pensive look overtakes her features. "Hey Nick?"

"Yes, Maya?"

"What are samurais made of?"


	4. Flattery

**Legal Antics**

_A Series of Ace Attorney Drabbles_

_IV. Flattery_

Flattery

Apollo arrives at the Wright Anything Agency to find Trucy and a sheet of paper, presumably a homework assignment, having a heated staring contest.

Trucy is torn from her staring contest, by the thud of the door closing and whips around to find Apollo hanging up his jacket on the coat rack.

"Oh good, Polly, you're here!" Trucy exclaims excitedly, practically bouncing with each word.

Apollo, however, is no stranger to Trucy's enthusiasm.

"What do you need, Trucy?" Apollo replies suspiciously.

"Well," Trucy begins, her expression turning serious. "I have this homework assignment for school, and I need your help."

"Uh-huh." Apollo answers nonchalantly in wait of more details.

He'll probably get suckered into doing her homework for her again. For some unknown reason, he just can't say "no" to that face.

"I'm supposed to interview someone important in my life." Trucy continues without letting Apollo get a word in edgewise. "This person is supposed to have changed my life for the better."

"Go on." Apollo tells Trucy, still feigning disinterest.

"He's handsome, charismatic, smart, and always in search of the truth.

Apollo blushes slightly in spite of himself. He never knew Trucy thought so admirably of him!

"Well, I guess I could— " Apollo gives in, unable to resist Trucy's flattery.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Trucy hugs Apollo gleefully. "Just write down Prosecutor Gavin's number on this sheet of paper, please!"

_Apollo: 0. Trucy: 72._


End file.
